


Undertale: The Torture of a child

by SweetRevenge017



Category: Undertale
Genre: Child Abuse, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Male Sans(UT), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRevenge017/pseuds/SweetRevenge017
Summary: Frick has a lot going on





	Undertale: The Torture of a child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys frisk is 13 and female

Frisk she was extremely excited to go to school for once she would be happy she hated to be home since her parents are abusive and they are Druggies and Alcoholics and always beaten her for no reasons whatsoever she had for once in her life she something yo be happy for she showered and dressed her wounds and bandages her bruises and got dressed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to stop


End file.
